retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Nemo (DVD/VHS)
On July 28, 2003, Finding Nemo was announced for its first DVD release on November 4, 2003. Like Monsters, Inc., the DVD lasted for a very long time until 2012, when both films got theatrical re-releases in 3D. In February 2004, Finding Nemo became the #1 DVD of all-time, with over 24 million copies of the film sold domestically. Synopsis From the Academy Award-winning creators of Toy Story and Monsters, Inc., it's time to dive into Finding Nemo -- a hilarious adventure that takes you into the breathtaking underwater world of Australia's Great Barrier Reef. When Nemo, a young clownfish, is unexpectedly carried far from his home, his overprotective father, Marlin (Albert Brooks), and Dory (Ellen DeGeneres), a friendly but forgetful regal blue tang fish, embark on an epic journey that leads to encounters with vegetarian sharks, surfer dude turtles, hypnotic jellyfish and hungry seagulls! Supplements VHS DVD Chapter Index: #New Parents #Main Titles #First Day of School #Field Trip #The Drop Off #Nemo Lost #Meeting Dory #Sharks #The Tank Gang #The Abyss #Anglerfish #Nemo's Initiation #Fish Impressions #Jellyfish #The Filter #Sea Turtles #News Travels #Off Ramp #Dory Speaks Whale #Algae #Inside the Whale #Sydney Harbour #The Aquascum #Pelicans #Darla! #Goodbye Dory #Nemo and Dory #Fishing Net #Reunion #Back on the Reef #Tank Escape #End Credits Bonus Material (Disc 1): *Documentary: Making Nemo (25:35) *Visual Commentary (includes Deleted Scenes) (136:12) - Here, you view the entire movie with 48 video clips called "visual commentary". *Design Galleries *Virtual Aquariums Design Galleries: *Art Review (8:33) - Here, you can watch the featurette with or without the commentary. *Characters (6:49) - Total of 23. *Environments - There are three of them: Reef, Coral and Harbor. *Color Script - A montage of more than 300 drawings telling the events from the movie. Virtual Aquariums: *Reef *Plate Coral *School of Fish *Drop Off *Anemone *Jellyfish *Sandy Reef Hidden in Disc 1 are six easter eggs: #A short clip of Marlin and Dory (0:09). Found in "Bonus Features". #A greeting from Bruce. Found in "Bonus Features". #A short clip where Dory tickles Bruce. Found in "Visual Commentary". The menu also disappears. #A little advice from Bruce. Found in "Visual Commentary Index". #Some more advice from Bruce. Found in "Virtual Aquariums". #Even more dialogue from Bruce. Found in "Set Up". Bonus Material (Disc 2): *Exploring the Reef (7:01) *Knick Knack (also with Commentary) (3:35) *Mr. Ray's Encyclopedia (8:12) - Learn facts about 13 different sea animals. *Fisharades *Storytime *Behind the Scenes *Virtual Aquarium Fisharades: In this game, you must guess what the school of fish are about to create. There are 32 different objects the fish can make, but for each game, you only need to get 10 correct in a row to win. Scores are tallied almost the same way as in the Spellcaster Knowledge from the second Harry Potter movie (unless you guess too slowly or a bit too quickly). For example, if you give seven correct answers very fast, Crush will give you a 4/5 on the Fish Score Meter (equivalent to "Good" in the Spellcaster Knowledge). Behind the Scenes: *Character Interviews (2:29) *Studio Tour (5:25) *Publicity Publicity: *Teaser Trailer (2:05) *Trailer 1 (2:09) *Trailer 2 (1:27) *Trailer 3 (2:12) *Fishy Fact: Bruce (1:03) *Fishy Fact: Crush (1:03) *Fishy Fact: Nigel (1:03) *Print Gallery - 18 different posters, cards, etc. Virtual Aquariums: *Volcano Day *Volcano Night *Shipwreck Day *Tikis There are three hidden easter eggs in this disc: *Explanation about the Aquascum 2003 (0:34). Found in Bonus Features. *A video clip of Marlin and Dory (0:10). Found in Mr. Ray's Encyclopedia. *Another video clip of Marlin and Dory (0:10). Found in Behind the Scenes. In Other Countries In these versions, the "Making Nemo" documentary and all the design galleries are on Disc 2, the teaser trailer for The Incredibles is moved to Disc 1, and there is no pan-and-scan version of the film available. This makes Disc 2 just a "bonus disc" and not a DVD with an entire feature film in it. United Kingdom Australia France Latin America Taiwan South Korea On Disc 2, the Latin American, Taiwanese and Korean imports all have the bonus features in English, Korean, Chinese, Spanish and Portuguese, and all are coded for Regions 1, 3, 4 and 6. Screenshots U.S. version Findingnemo disc1mainmenu.jpg|Main menu (Disc 1) Findingnemo disc1sceneselections.jpg|Scene selection menu (Disc 1) Findingnemo disc1setup.jpg|Set-up menu (Disc 1) Findingnemo disc1subtitles.jpg|Subtitle menu (Disc 1) Findingnemo disc1bonusmaterial.jpg|Bonus material (Disc 1) Findingnemo disc1commentary.jpg|Audio commentary Findingnemo disc1galleries.jpg|Design galleries Findingnemo disc1virtualaquarium.jpg|Virtual aquariums (Disc 1) Findingnemo disc2mainmenu.jpg|Main menu (Disc 2) Findingnemo disc2sceneselections.jpg|Scene selection menu (Disc 2) Findingnemo disc2setup.jpg|Set-up menu (Disc 2) Findingnemo disc2languages.jpg|Audio menu (Disc 2) Findingnemo disc2subtitles.jpg|Subtitle menu (Disc 2) Findingnemo disc2sneakpeeks.jpg|Sneak peeks menu (Disc 2) Findingnemo disc2bonusmaterial.jpg|Bonus material (Disc 2) Findingnemo knickknack.jpg|Knick Knack Findingnemo behindthescenes.jpg|Behind the scenes Findingnemo disc2virtualaquarium.jpg|Virtual aquariums (Disc 2) International versions findingnemo_region14.png|Language menu (Disc 1, Latin American version) findingnemo_region3.png|Language menu (Disc 1, Taiwanese version) findingnemo_region3(korea).png|Language menu (Disc 1, Korean version) findingnemo_mainmenu(international).png|Main menu (Disc 1) findingnemo_sceneselections.png|Scene selection menu findingnemo_setup(international).png|Set-up menu findingnemo_subtitles(latinamerica).png|Subtitle menu (Latin American version) findingnemo_languages(latinamerica).png|Audio menu (Latin American version) findingnemo_subtitles(taiwan).png|Subtitle menu (Taiwanese version) findingnemo_languages(taiwan).png|Audio menu (Taiwanese version) findingnemo_subtitles(korea).png|Subtitle menu (Korean version) findingnemo_languages(korea).png|Audio menu (Korean version) findingnemo_bonusmaterial.png|Bonus material (Disc 1) findingnemo_languages(2).png|Language menu (Disc 2) findingnemo_mainmenu(2).png|Main menu (Disc 2) findingnemo_bonusmaterial(2).png|Bonus material (Disc 2) findingnemo_behindthescenes(2).png|Behind the Scenes (Disc 2) Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Released in 2003 Category:Discontinued in 2012